


[Several people are typing...]

by CarolimePie



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Found Family, Social Media, Texting, aint nothing wrong with flirting w the homies, bedrock boys come get yall juice, but keep it discreet this is written to be platonic, established family dynamic, fuckin uhhhh family dynamics, if you wondered about sheep siblings you get a cookie, look if the people are okay with it and its legal you can ship, more tags and people to be added, theyre all just aggressively homiesexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: What do you get when you mix several chaotic young adults and a discord server? the answer is a neverending nightmare that no one wants to leaveor,the dreamsmp works at a haunted house, and their groupchat spirals from chaos to even more chaos
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Karlnapity - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 34
Kudos: 161





	1. [Honking husband: ...nvm george do you want to team up and murder dream]

**Author's Note:**

> to my subscribers/people who read my other works: i am so sorry. i will be updating others soonfkdjslfdsjksdljkhsdfl  
> hope you enjoy!

**TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound, Dream, Sapnap, Tubbo**

Welcome to the beginning of the **TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound, Dream, Sapnap, Tubbo** group.

* * *

October 14th, 2020

8:28 PM

**TommyInnit**

HELLO BOYS!

**GeorgeNotFound**

What

**Sapnap**

Wtf lmfao

**Tubbo**

Tommy and I wanted to make a groupchat for everyone working at the haunted house! :D

Ohh wait leme add eret

→ **Tubbo** added **Eret** to the group. 

**Eret**

Oho?!

**Tubbo**

Hi eret!

**Eret**

Hi tubbo!

What is this?

**TommyInnit**

Well you see eret, there’s this thing called a groupchat- OH SHIT I NEED TO ADD TECHNO AND WILBUR

→ **TommyInnit** added **WilburSoot** to the group.

→ **TommyInnit** added **Technoblade** to the group.

**WilburSoot**

Ello?

**TommyInnit**

Ello wilbur

**Sapnap**

Tommy why are you like this

🖉 **Eret** changed the channel name: **Haunted Ho(e)se**

**TommyInnit**

???????

**Tubbo**

???????

**GeorgeNotFound**

Hoese?

**Sapnap**

George is the only hoe i see

**GeorgeNotFound**

Stfu sappnap ill kick your ass

**Sapnap**

Will u kiss me first? :pleading_face:

**GeorgeNotFound**

No

**Dream**

What about me george

**GeorgeNotFound**

_No_

**WilburSoot**

Me? :point_right: :point_left:

**GeorgeNotFound**

I hate you all so much

**Eret**

Dream did you really show up just to flirt with george?

**Dream**

Its my only priority in life

**TommyInnit**

Guys what the fuck

**Sapnap**

Tommy this is your fault

**TommyInnit**

HOW

**Sapnap**

You made the groupchat

**TommyInnit**

I DONT CONTROL DREAM AND GEORGE

**Eret**

Thank god for that

**TommyInnit**

ANYWAYS

Who are we missing?

I dont have your discrods

**Dream**

Discrods

**Sapnap**

Discrods

**Eret**

Lolol

Discrods

**TommyInnit**

I hate you guys so much

**WilburSoot**

Discrods

**TommyInnit**

MY OWN BROTHER

BETRAYAEL

**WilburSoot**

Betrayael

**TommyInnit**

Im gona coem in therhe audnnf cukign beat your ass

**Tubbo**

You can do it tomy

**TommyInnit**

THANK you

**Tubbo**

One day

Not today tho

**TommyInnit**

WHAKSDJFJK TUBOSFDFH WHY

**WilburSoot**

I can hear you smashing your keys from two rooms over

**TommyInnit**

Shut the fuck up you btich

I hate you

**WilburSoot**

My poor feelings

I’ll never recover, gogy comfort me i need love and care

**Grogington**

Youre coming to the wrong guy

**Tubbo**

Omg we can do nicknames

**Dream**

Fucking. Grogington i hate you

**Grogington**

Thats a lie

**XD**

Yeah it is. Kiss me

**Grogington**

Get the fuck away from me mr XD

**Big man**

No one ever answered my fucking quesiton

You all just bullied me like assholes 

**Wilby**

Can you blame us?

**Big man**

CHANGE YOUR FUCKING NCKNAME I HATE YOU

WERE NOT BRINGINT THAT HERE TOO I HATE YOU

**Wilby**

You’re no fun

**Resident bully**

Is this better, child?

**Big man**

Fuck u >:(

WHO ELSE SHOULD WE ADDDDDDDD I DONT REMEMEBR WHO WORKS AT YOUR STUPID HAUNTED HOUASE

**XD**

We should get bbh and skeppy in here

**Stonednap**

Tommy how do you not remember you literally grew up there

→ **XD** added **BadBoyHalo** to the group. 

**Big man**

Because fuck you thats why

Oh hi bad

**BadBoyHalo**

Language

**Big man**

...

**FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK**

**Muffinhead**

LANGUAGE

→ **XD** added **Skeppy** to the group

**Muffinhead**

Owo hi skeppy

**Skeppy**

Hi bad!

What is this!

**XD**

Lol

We made a group chat for everyone working there

**Quack**

Oh pog

Ew tommys here

WAIT TECHNOS HERE OH NO

**Big man**

First of all, fuck you

Second he literally hasnt said a word i think hes as leep or soemthign

**Stonednap**

Have you ever heard of autocorrect tommy

**Turbo**

He turned it off two months ago

**Grogington**

WHY?

**Big man**

I dont need it im too powerfuk

Powerfuk

Powerfuk

Fuck

**Muffinhead**

Language

**Big man**

I’ll kill you

**Quack**

I’ll kill you first, bitch

**Muffinhead**

LANGUAGE

**King shit**

Oh god i went to get food and you guys had a riot

Hi bad hi skeppy

Er wait is that skeppy or quackity

**Quack**

????????

Oh my nickname

Im skype

,,,skeppy 

No one say a word

**Stonednap**

OMFG HOW DID I FORGET MY OWN FIANCES

→ **Stonednap** added **Quackity** to the group. 

→ **Stonednap** added **Karl Jacobs** to the group. 

**Karl Jacobs**

Finally

**Grogington**

Wtf do you mean finally how did you know this was happening

**Honking husband**

My fiance senses were going off

I sensed that sapnap was flirting with someone

**Tallex**

Its true

He was sitting next to me and just said out of nowhere “sapnap is flirting”

**Grogington**

Its not flirting if the other person wanted to murder him

**Honking husband**

So he was flirting with YOU

I’ll fight you for my honor gogy

And i’ll win

**XD**

Youre like. Short tho

Youre both short

**Honking husband**

….

Nvm george do you want to team up and murder dream

**Grogington**

Always

**XD**

If you shorties can even reach

**Resident bully**

Imagine being short

**Turbo**

Fuck you

**Big man**

Yeah fuck you wilbur

Im not short tho

**Resident bully**

Youre like 5’8

**Big man**

IM LITERALLY LIKE 6’4 STFU

**Resident bully**

6’4 is a fancy way of saying 5’8

**Tallex**

Haha short

**XD**

Ok quackity

**Muffinhead**

Ok quackity 

**Tallex**

Stfu- BAD YOURE LITERALLY LIKE 5’5

**Muffinhead**

Im 9’6 you know this quackity

**Honking husband**

Hes got a point

**Tallex**

NO youre supposed to be on my side 

**Honking husband**

Alex just said that out loud

Now hes smacking my shoulder. Violence

**King shit**

Are you guys in the same room???

**Tallex**

Maybe

**Quack**

Imagine doing that. Bad and i would never

BAD WTF

h e threw uhsifsd fucking shoe at me

YOU CANT SAY LANGUAGE OUT LOUD WE’RE TEXTING

**Muffinhead**

>:(

Language

**Big man**

Wilbur whats going on im scared

**Turbo**

I think theyre flerting

**Resident bully**

Just read, child

**Big man**

Read???? Big dubs you know i cant

**Resident bully**

True

Jesus its late

@Turbo @Big man go to bed

**Turbo**

Its ten tho

**XD**

Dont you guys have to get up at 6???

**Turbo**

Yeah????

Drem ive been running on two hours of sleep for like a week

**Grogington**

How the fuck-

**King shit**

Dont make me come in there

….he locked the door

**Turbo**

Youll never take me alive >:)

HAHAHAH ERET IS YELLING AT MEEEEEEE

**Big man**

Oh to have a lock on my door

They tookjHFKLJSDDSFDSLKJFSFGDSJ

FUCKNFBSDMSKJ

HD

JDSSD

FH

**Stonednap**

TOMMY????

**Big man**

Hey guys, wilbur here

I took the childs phone

Hes literally hanging off me rn

**XD**

Wait, you guys live together???

**Big man**

Uh

I need to go actually BYEE

**XD**

Tubbo do you have answers 

**Turbo**

On second thought, maybe i’ll go to bed after all!

**XD**

WHAT THE FUCK?

  
  


October 14th, 2020

* * *

10:05 PM

 **Sleepyboys and tubbo**

**Wilby**

NO ONE SAY ANYTHING

**Evil**

IM NOT GOING TO

**Wilby**

TUBBO YOU SOUND SO SUS RN

**Evil**

I KNOWW BUT SO DO YOU

**Old**

??????

What the fuck are you kids doing now

**Wilby**

Nothing

**Old**

Im squinting

**Wilby**

Your old man eyes shouldnt look at screens for a bit then

**Old**

Oh fuck off alright

October 14th, 2020

* * *

10:09 PM

**Haunted Ho(e)se**

**XD**

Aaand theyre both offline

And george

**Stonednap**

Mf probably heard the word sleep and passed out

Im gonna sleep too, fuck it

Whos working tomorrow? We need to fix up the parlor right?

**Muffinhead**

Skeppy and i will be there!

I think tommy too, you can probably ask him about wilbur :)

**XD**

You’d better, this is gonna bother me forever

**Stonednap**

Yeah yeah yeah

Gn you dumbasses

**King shit**

Gn!

**Honking husband**

NOOOOO WE MISSED HIM

Q AND I WERE HAVING A PILLOW FIGHT

GN HUBBY


	2. [Wilby: @favorite child DONT YOU DARE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honking husband  
> Im gonna cry
> 
> Tallex  
> Yeah me too  
> Is phil a dad??? A fucking father????  
> DOES THIS MAKE HIM A DILF??????
> 
> Stonednap  
> Dilfza
> 
> Technotired  
> I regret my entire fucking existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! awgh these are so fun to write

October 15th, 2020

* * *

1:23 AM

**Jschlatt**

**WilburSoot**

Hey the haunted house dumbasses made a groupchat do you want me to add you so you can lurk and scare them

**Jschlatt**

Of course I do, who do you think i am?

October 15th, 2020

* * *

1:25 AM

**Haunted Ho(e)se**

→ **Resident bully** added  **JSchlatt** to the group.

* **Resident bully** deleted 1 message*

5:42 AM

**Technoblade**

Guys. 

203.

Fucking messages.

What the fuck.

**Muffinhead**

Why are you awake???

also, language

**Technotired**

I went to sleep at 9PM. 

Also my morning routine takes a while, believe it or not.

What about you?

**Muffinhead**

Im a werewolf today owo 

I figured i would get an early start, skeppy’s up too but hes being a drama queen

**Quack**

Am not

**Technotired**

That sounds like something he would do.

**Quack**

YOURE SUCHH AG JERK

**Technotired**

Yeah yeah yeah

Go do your makeup

**Quack**

But it takes so longggggg

**Technotired**

That's why you do it early

**Quack**

Ughhhhhhhhfhinen

Fineeee

6:55

**Resident bully**

Techno hurry up in the bathroom 

**Technotired**

Why are you texting me, you’re literally right outside. 

**Resident Bully**

I dont want to wake Him up

**Technotired**

Who. 

**Resident bully**

you know. Him

**Technotired**

OH

just come in im just straightening my hair 

**XD**

TECHNO YOU STRAIGHTEN YOUR HAIR?

**Technotired**

...

shut up

willbur says- actually no, youve gotten enough lore from me today

i’)/$/:&jshshskkshdhskahsbd

shhdn

HI WIKBHR HERE TECHNO HAS THE FLUFFIEST HAIR IN THEB WORLDKJJDB

* **Technotired** has deleted 1 message*

**Technotired**

You saw nothing. 

**XD**

Screenshotted

**Technotired**

FUCK

7:15

@ **Resident bully** you know. Him

**Stonednap**

Is no one gonna???? Question this?????

**Resident bully**

Him.

**Big man**

Someone tell techno to be nice to me

**Muffinhead**

Why?

**Big man**

Hes being mean 

**Technotired**

No <3

**XD**

No <3

**Stonednap**

No <3

**Big man**

I HATE YOU ALL

Im telling dad

**Technotired**

No dont he’ll make me go to work

**XD**

DAD???

**Technotired**

You guys don’t know???

**Resident bully**

Techno NO

October 15th, 2020

7:18 AM

**Sleepyboys and tubbo**

**Wilby**

@favorite child DONT YOU DARE

**Favorite child**

????? Bruhhhh

It’s not like it’s some big secret

**Old**

What the fuck is happening 

What are you dumbasses doing

**Wilby**

Techno is one step away from telling the haunted house guys that youre our dad

**Old**

Are you guys all together??

**Wilby**

No its a groupchat

**Old**

Add me to it

**Wilby**

_ No _

**Child**

ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Old**

Fuckers

**Favorite child**

Hmm

**Wilby**

Dont “hmm” at me techno i will smite you

**Favorite child**

Hmmmm

October 15th, 2020

7:22 AM

**Haunted Ho(e)se**

**Technotired**

Do you guys want to know a fun fact

**Resident bully**

I will block you for a week

**XD**

Does it have anythign to do with Him and Dad

**Technotired**

Perhaps.

**XD**

Tell us tell us tell us

**Technotired**

[Image ID: a photo of Phil standing in a kitchen. He’s holding a ‘Worlds Best Dad’ mug and laughing at a half in-frame Wilbur. He’s noticeably wearing a christmas sweater, indicating that this is an older photo.]

**Big man**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**XD**

WAHT

**Technotired**

What

**XD** **  
** @everyone COME LOOK AT THIS RIGHT FUCKING NOW

**Muffinhead**

Language-

O-O

What the muffin

**Honking husband**

_ I?????? _

Is that phil???

**Resident bully**

Cries

Yes

**Tallex**

What the fuck

Phil has kids???

**Stonednap**

This has literally only created more questions

Who the fuck are his kids??? Why havent we met them yet???

**Technotired**

Oh my god.

**Resident bully**

,,,,WHAT?

**Technotired**

I give up. 

One moment please.

**Resident bully**

Wait what are you doing now

→ **Technotired** added  **Ph1LzA** to the group.

**Ph1LzA**

FINALLY

**King shit**

WHAT THE FUCK??????

BOSS?????

**Ph1LzA**

Hi you dumbasses

**Resident bully**

Dadza please

**Tallex**

DADZA???

**Bossman**

This is why techno is my favorite child

**Technotired**

Not your child, but thank you

**Resident bully**

Right, and im not your twin

...wait shit

**Big man**

CAN WE GO FIVE FUCKING MINUTES WITHOUT REVEALING MYSTERIES

I DIDNT GET ANY BIG REVEALS

**Honking husband**

Im gonna cry

**Tallex**

Yeah me too

Is phil a dad??? A fucking father????

_ DOES THIS MAKE HIM A DILF?????? _

**Stonednap**

Dilfza

**Technotired**

I regret my entire fucking existence.

**Resident bully**

This is your fault

Phil is fucking wheezing from the other room

HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A DILF IS, PHIL?

**Turbo**

Well i sure dont

@grogington gogy what is a dilf?

**Groginton**

Uh

It stands for determined in letting fish (go)

**Turbo**

Oh so its a fishing thing!

**Big man**

I would say that im a dilf

Phil, you fish??

**Bossman**

Oh my fucking god, no

George what the fuck

**Grogington**

Wait who are you

**Bossman**

Phil??? Your fucking boss??????

**Grogington**

We have a boss?

**Bossman**

WHAHT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN “WE HAVE A BOSS” WHO THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I WAS?

**Grogington**

I gotta go

Omfg

**Bossman**

What the fuck is wrong with you guys

**XD**

George is just an idiot

I still cant fucking BELIEVE that phil is techno and wilburs dad

**Big man**

And mine

**XD**

What

WHAT

HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU HAVE?

**Bossman**

JUST THE THREE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**Resident bully**

You say that like its a bad thing

**Bossman**

Im beginning to think it is

**Technotired**

Aww, c'mon.

Tommy’s not THAT bad.

**Big man**

WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO

**Turbo**

Wait what about me phil

**Bossman**

You dont live in my house and also theres no official papers

**King shit**

Wtf tubbo 

Am i a joke to you???

(/nm)

**Turbo**

Yeah !!

**King shit**

WAJSFJKLSDJSDF

TUBBO 

**XD**

HOLY SHIT TUBOFKJ

**Technotired**

You’ve been hanging out with me too much.

**King shit**

Techno youre a terrible influence on my brother

**Technotired**

Not my fault.

Have you tried getting good?

**King shit**

I hate it here, i really do

**Big man**

Join the club

**Grogington**

Id like to submit my application

**King shit**

What happened to you????

**Stonednap**

George hates everything

**Grogington**

SAPNAP ATE MY FUCKING WAFFLES

**XD**

God help me 

Theyre arguing on discord AND irl 

**Big man**

Imagine arguing

**Resident bully**

You typed that while shouting profanities at techno but ok tommy

**Big man**

SHUT UP

**Bossman**

I now regret asking to be added to this

**Technotired**

THIS IS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT PHIL.

YOU DID THIS.

**Bossman**

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME ADOPTING YOU OR ASKING TO JOIN THIS HELLHOLE

**Technotired**

DOES IT MATTER, PHIL?

DOES IT MATTER?


	3. [Tallex: Schlatt when the FUCK did you get here]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallex  
> I dont think theres anything sexy about george
> 
> Grogingon  
> Any askers
> 
> Tallex  
> SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!!

October 15th, 2020

* * *

8:13 AM

**Haunted Ho(e)se**

**Bossman**

Ay @Big man get out here or im not giving you a ride

**Big man**

ITS SO FUCKING EARLY THO

THE HOUSE DOESNT OPEN UNTIL FUCKING  _ 930 _

**Bossman**

DO YOU WANT TO WALK???

**Muffinhead**

O-O

I dont know if i should be more or less concerned with the knowledge that youre his dad

**Bossman**

Im his dad in the loosest terms possible

**Big man**

Hes my dad when its convenient for me

Otherwise hes just a Bitch

**Bossman**

Okay im leaving then

**Big man**

WHY SO EARLYYYYY

**Bossman**

GET IN THE CARRRRR

**Technotired**

Its too cold to walk toms just take a nap in one of the bedrooms or something

**Bossman**

…wait, you guys do that?

**Technotired**

Uh

Sweats

@Big man requesting backup on this one.

**Bossman**

Why the fuck i not think of that????

**Technotired**

Oh thank god.

**Big man**

Ughhhh im coming out

**King shit**

Oh, congrats!

**Big man**

No shut up

**Technotired**

I’m pretty sure being annoying isnt lgbt, Tommy.

**Big man**

HSUT UP

**Turbo**

Hi phil :)   
  
**Bossman**

Hey tubbo

**Muffinhead**

Did you just now wake up?

**Turbo**

Yeah!

I actually went to sleep much earlier than usualhy

**Quack**

Yeah you say that like its late bad

Its so freaking early

**Muffinhead**

And yet you still havent done your makeup…

**Quack**

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Honking husband**

Do you guys hear that?

**Muffinhead**

Hear what owo

**Honking husband**

I HEAR A WAMBULANCE 

IN THIS CHAT

**Stonednap**

A WAMBULANCE?

WHERE KARL

**Honking husband**

MY INSTICNTS ARE POINTING ME TOWARDS….

@Quack YOU

**Quack**

NO SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Muffinhead**

LANGUAGE 

**Honking husband**

WAH WAH WAH

**Stonednap**

WAH WAH WAH

**Quack**

I literally hate you guys

**Honking husband**

:yawning_face:

Go do your makeup nimrod

**Quack**

>:(

FINE

**Resident bully**

I see all the children have been dealt with

**Quack**

Fuck you

**Muffinhead**

>:(

Dont make me come in there

**Quack**

IM NOT A CHILD IM LITERALLY A LEGAL ADULT

Techno i see you typing i DONT want to hear it

**Technotired**

Dont know what you’re talking about.

**Quack**

YOURE ALL JERKS IM GONNA DO MY MAKEUP

**Technotired**

Lol.

**XD**

Theres something so terrifying abotu a single “lol” with a period on the end

**Technotired**

XD.

**XD**

No stop that

Dont address me by name /j

**Technotired**

Is it better or worse if i type out the acronym i wonder

Laughing My Ass Off.

**Resident bully**

Can you give us an owo technoblade

**XD**

Yeah give us an owo

**Technotired**

Im going back to bed.

**Schlatt**

Damn, i wouldve liked to see that

**Technotired**

bruhhhhh

**King shit**

SCHLATT WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE

**Schlatt**

Oh hey

**Resident bully**

You couldnt wait any longer could you

**XD**

You LITERALLY dont even work at the house

**Schlatt**

Im an honorary member

Be nice to your uncle dream

**XD**

You are NOT my uncle

**Schlatt**

Okay but puffys your mom

And im puffys sister

**XD**

Okay but shes not ACTUALLY my mom

**Schlatt**

Damn.

Im telling her you said that

**XD**

NO WAIT

**Stonednap**

You fucking dumbass

PUFFY IF YOU SEE THIS I STILL LOVE YOU YOURE THE BEST 

**Schlatt**

[Audio ID: Schlatt is cackling and Puffy is making incomprehensible wailing noises. 

“What’s the matter, Puffy?”   
“DREAMMMM WHY WOULD YOU DISOWN ME LIKE THIS?”

More cackling is heard.]

**XD**

NOOOOOOO

IM LITERALLY COMING OVER

PUFFY IM SO SORRY

**Schlatt**

She’ll never forgive you

**Stonednap**

Can you ask her if gogy and i are still allowed to come for dinner tomorrow

**Schlatt**

I’ll consider it

**Stonednap**

Ughhhhh

Dream this is literally all your fault

**XD**

Fuck you

**Schlatt**

Puffy’s still crying

Dont know if i should laugh or beat the shit out of you

**Resident bully**

Sounds like my every day

**Technotired**

That’s a lie.

**Resident bully**

No shut up

**Technotired**

Lol.

You’re all “oh im the bully hahaha” until a single tear appears and then you melt like butter.

**XD**

Get his ass

**Resident bully**

Ok technoblade

Ok technoblade

Like you dont do the same

**Technotired**

As if.

October 15th, 2020

* * *

9:01 AM

**Sleepyboys and tubbo**

**Favorite child**

They’ll never believe you.

**Wilby**

I FUCKING HATE YOU

**Favorite child**

Hehehehehe

Have you tried getting good?

  
  


October 15th, 2020

* * *

9:05 AM

**Haunted Ho(e)se**

**Resident bully**

Techno is so fucking mean to me

**Big man**

L

**Turbo**

L

**Technotired**

Yesss my goons L the bumbling idiot

**XD**

This is the most dysfunctional family ive ever seen

**Stonednap**

Says the guy who made his mom cry

**XD** **  
** I SAID I WAS SORRY

**Schlatt**

Sorry doesnt cut it kid

**XD**

Stfu and let me inside

**Schlatt**

No :)

  
  
**XD**

,,, would puffy hate me more if i broke a window 

**Stonednap**

What the hell is wrong with you

**Big man**

Wait what the fuck

Schlatt????

**Schlatt**

Whats up

**Turbo**

Hey big guy

**Schlatt**

Hey little guy :)

Speaking of which

Tommy im gonna need you to change your nickname

**Big man**

Man

I’ll only change it because its you big man

**Big guy**

Thank you

**Tomay**

Yeah yeah yeah

**Tallex**

TOMAYYYYY

**Tomay**

AYYYYYY BIG Q

**Big guy**

Whats up alex

**Tallex**

…

Schlatt when the FUCK did you get here

**Grogington**

Are you like illiterate

**Big guy**

I’ve always been here quackity you just never noticed 

Hello george you sexy motherfucker

**Grogington**

Ugh

**Tallex**

I dont think theres anything sexy about george

**Grogingon**

Any askers

**Tallex**

SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Big guy**

Sounds like youre jealous

**Stonednap**

You cant be jealous of someone if theyre made of cardboard

**XD**

I swear to god

You guys JUST stopped arguing

**Honking husband**

You say that but you and sapnap will probably end up fighting later

**XD**

Yeah but itll have good reason probably

**Honking husband**

“Probably”

**Resident bully**

The girls are fightinggg

**Big guy**

....Dream

Did i just hear puffy trip over you?

**XD**

I CAUGHT HER

**Stonednap**

YOU WERE STILL ON THEIR FUCKING PORCH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awgh these are so fun to write :D

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
